mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yuki Kaida
少年陰陽師・彼方に放つ声をきけ〜略して孫ラジ Shōnen Onmyōji Web Radio, April 2009 - June 26, 2009. Retrieved September 25, 2009. | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | credits =''Hunter × Hunter'' as Kurapika The Prince of Tennis as Shusuke Fuji Shōnen Onmyōji as Abe no Masahiro Hetalia: Axis Powers as China .hack//Legend of the Twilight as Ouka | website = http://6816.teacup.com/yukkie/bbs? | agent = }} is a voice actress and radio personality from Tokyo, Japan. Although she has an extensive vocal range, voicing a large variety of characters throughout her career, she is commonly typecasted as young males, achieving mainstream success as her roles in Hunter × Hunter as Kurapika, The Prince of Tennis as Shusuke Fuji, Shōnen Onmyōji as Abe no Masahiro. and Hetalia Axis Powers and Hetalia World Series as China or Yao Wang, She was formerly affiliated with the talent management agency Toritori Office, but is currently freelance. She holds the distinction of being one of the only Japanese voice actors to have completed their formal education in the United States. Consequently, she speaks multiple languages with varying degrees of fluency outside of Japanese. She is affectionately nicknamed by her Japanese fans. Biography Career Kaida was born in Tokyo, Japan, and was raised in the Shinjuku ward of the city. Shortly following her graduation from Shinjuku High School, she enrolled in the International University of Art and Music in San Diego, California, and studied abroad for four years, where she majored in musical theater. She returned to Japan to focus on voice acting, making her debut in the OVA Southern Wind as Himiko, followed up by some minor roles in other television animation; but her first major role as a voice actor came when she was cast as Kurapika in Hunter × Hunter in 1999, after which her popularity began to grow. However, she went on to perform her arguably most well-known role, that of Shusuke Fuji in The Prince of Tennis, which began airing in 2001; she reprised the role for later adaptations as well as for seiyū events to promote the series and for CDs sung as the character. She is also known for her wide vocal range and feminine natural voice, being skilled at voicing males as well as adult women such as Ouka from .hack//Legend of the Twilight, gag characters such as Son Goku/Patalliro from Patalliro Saiyuki!, and young females such as Machi Kuragi from Fruits Basket. In addition to voice acting, she is also a prominent radio personality, and is the current announcer for Sadao Watanabe's radio show, ''Nightly Yours''. She is nicknamed , which is also her blog nickname, and , the latter being a corruption of the former. She is also a member of the seiyū unit AZU alongside Junko Takeuchi and Junko Minagawa, and is a member of the unit Takada Hiroyuki alongside Hiroki Takahashi. Personal She is notably multilingual, competent in French and Chinese, as well as being a fluent English speaker; the latter being evident in her Western education, her interest in Queen and the Chronicles of Narnia, and also by having an all-English speaking role as Angela Burton in Genshiken. Her other hobbies include watching rakugo, especially Kosanji Yanagiya, and baseball, while she also has a pet dog named Vivian. She is 154 centimeters tall, weighs 47 kilograms, and her blood type is A. She is commonly mistaken for her friend and fellow seiyū Yūko Kaida, due to the fact that their names differ by only two characters and one letter in romanization. Filmography Leading roles indicated in bold. Television Animation Drama CD OVA Video Games References External links * * * Yuki Kaida at the Seiyū Database * Kaiteke!: Yuki Kaida's official blog Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:1974 births ar:يوكي كايدا es:Yuki Kaida ja:甲斐田ゆき pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#K ru:Каида, Юки th:ยูกิ ไคดะ zh:甲斐田雪